1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image-capturing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various technologies for restoring or correcting, by a digital process, changes of various signals, which occur in a process in which light of the real world is captured to obtain image signals, have been proposed. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-266363 described below, an image processing apparatus minimizing an error during reading by considering individual differences in image reading apparatuses has been disclosed. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-8845 described below, a technology in which the radiation noise level of an image signal read using a scanner is reduced and image quality is improved has been disclosed.
Furthermore, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-250119 described below, a signal processing apparatus capable of correcting, for example, motion blur contained in an image signal has been disclosed. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-63097 described below, an image signal processing apparatus has been disclosed in which blur that occurs due to an auto-focus function of a digital still camera is corrected by considering a model representing the relationship between true values and observed values.